What Gertrude feels
by EliteStrangers1607
Summary: When Gertrude felt she needed a fresh beginning, and Yoshika needed help, what they'd both find at each other was more than just like a sibling-like relationship...


What Gertrude feels (Just a one-shot!)

ES1607

Oh yeah: "I don't own Strike Witches by the way, so suck it cause this is a fan-fiction."

 _ **Belgica... 1945...**_

 _ **0817 hours...**_

St. Trond Airbase was sure as busy as it should be, since the 501st has been reformed and they had to be at the border to Karlsland... But as well as packing comes excitement around its members...

"WHEEE!" Francesca's excitement was over the top that she was even chasing Lynette across the runway of the base.

"L-Lucchini! This isn't right! I thought you were more interested at Shirley's?! She's got a bigger size than I do!"

"Think I'll be interested at something that's the same?! THINK AGAIN! I like yours now, so suck it up! We'll be friends, for quite a while!"

"Eh?!" Lynette just focused on running away from Francesca as fast as possible. "I want to find a ghost so she could just go away! WAAHHH!"

Meanwhile, Shirley and Yoshika were surprised to what's happening.

"Um..." Shirley looked over the Yoshika who's watching the scene unfold. "You ever got a feeling things might change?"

"Honestly, I don't really know, Shirley-san." Yoshika's eyes went to Shirley and smiled anyway. "But I'm glad. It's always constant, so I can't tell what changes could happen to us."

"Miyafuji, ever since we got reformed, things just... I don't know... It feels different, doesn't it?"

"I'm glad I felt that way."

"Sure. You had to revive yourself since your magic came back strong."

"Yeah. About that." Yoshika just looked away while her smile faded. "I don't know whether I was lucky or not, but ever since I was fighting the Neuroi, the favour usually just goes to me for some reason."

And Shirley knew that well, so it feels true. Yoshika's power was increasing ever since they were in Romagna. Since then, the Liberion witch already saw Yoshika was changing, and it started with her striker unit, now the J7W Shinden. "So... What's wrong if the favour goes to you? At least you still gain know-how, right?"

"You can say that, but it's like my life has been... It has been a big blur."

"What? How could you say that?"

"I was supposed to be practicing medicine. Now... I'm fighting again. But this time, I was the one who wanted it because I know I can still fly. But what if my fate already is in line and is fated to happen like what happened to Sakamoto?"

"You think the same thing will happen to you? I think it happens to all of us, Yoshika."

"I guess."

"It's okay."

"I don't know. I need to be alone." And Yoshika with no doubt turns back towards the main building of the base.

Shirley saw how... depressed she might be. ' _Yeah. I think it's that word alright._ '

Gertrude, who was in the hangar, was carefully watching men being accompanied by Minna as they carry big crates out of there. She then writes on her notepad with a pencil, taking note of the crate's numbers. Once she's done, she looks up just outside the hangar and in a distance, she sees Yoshika, looking depressed. ' _Miyafuji?_ ' It was her thought before she pocketed her notepad and walked to the Fusoan. "Miyafuji!"

Yoshika then winced up and stopped walking before turning to see Gertrude approaching. "Barkhorn-san!"

"I want to be quite clear, Miyafuji. When I said you should start getting a bag with stuff in it, I mean it."

"Oh, sorry! But... Didn't I come here without one again?"

"Huh? Oh... Tch." Barkhorn looked away in irritation. ' _I forgot. Hattori brought her out only with a small bag and nothing else._ ' "Sometimes, you should try getting extra uniforms." She then looks back at Miyafuji, who's listening intently. "Know what? When we leave Belgica, we're gonna get some ourselves. Aachen Minor, Belgica's part of the border city to Karlsland would probably have some."

"Eh...? Wait... Aren't I supposed to be the one who would...?"

"I'm not going to repeat it again, Miyafuji. You're getting extra uniforms. Do you get that?"

"Right, Captain!"

"Good. It's about time you get a different look anyway." With this, Gertrude smiled to a nervous-looking Yoshika.

 _ **Aachen Minor... Belgica-Karlsland border next to Aachen Major Karlsland-Sector city... One week later...**_

Time flew quite fast for Yoshika to be settled in to the small base in Aachen. But after finding the place and memorized its layout on the first day, Trude already dragged her out like it was another day to her. Yoshika didn't understand it, but Gertrude already said she'd get Minna's permission, so they drove off-base. Gertrude is driving Yoshika out of the base while confused, and the young Fusoan wasn't getting it.

 _ **On the same day,**_ Gertrude was looking around Aachen Minor and was more interested in apparel more than anything else. Sometimes, she would be noticed blushing when she goes past the dresses. Yoshika was getting suspicious of this, and she knows the day might be bad for her.

A few stops were made before Gertrude decided the perfect place for looking for new clothes. Yoshika was forced to try all kinds, and none of those were military-affiliated.

And then, THIS happened.

Miyafuji was pinned to the hard wooden wall inside the fitting room, dropping the dress she was supposed to try.

"Barkhorn-san...?"

"Miyafuji... Tell me something: Even if it's a lie or not, answer me. Am I...?" Gertrude blushed a little before she asked. "Am I, just feeling soft?"

"What?"

"Every time I look at you... You remind me of my sister."

"Wait, didn't we talk about this before?"

"So what if we did?" Gertrude smirked at Yoshika. "Honestly, you're just making me feel bad."

"Wait, why do you want to be this way?"

"I want to own you, Yoshika. Every time I look at you, you just confuse me. So instead... I'll just make something out of you that I'll remember."

"Hold on... Don't you remember me like your sister Chris?"

"Except I don't want it to happen again, Yoshika. Instead..." Trude stopped talking and just leaned forward.

Yoshika was red on her face when she felt her lips was actually kissed... by the same girl she's with. ' _Barkhorn?!_ '

Trude slowly got to her senses and slowly pulled away. "It took guts, Yoshika, but I did it."

"Barkhorn-san?"

"Call me Gertrude from now on."

"Wait, why?"

"I'd rather feel my heart filled with something else, Yoshika. Every time I think of you... You make my heart beat. Ever since we finally saw each other again, I wanted to change how I look at you. When I knew from my past that I remind myself you were like Chris, I knew it wasn't healthy then. I'm grateful you're around to remind me of her but... I'd rather think of you as someone else."

"Someone... else?"

"I want you to be mine, Yoshika."

"Wait, what...?"

"I feel like I love you, Yoshika." Trude's revelation was a big surprise to Yoshika. The Karlslander witch started to wet up her eyes. "It must be stupid saying something like this, Miyafuji. I... I..." She was first seeing Yoshika frowning, but she saw Yoshika near her lips to hers until her eyes widened and her face turned red, realizing Yoshika did the same thing she did before.

Yoshika was aware of what she had done and slowly pulled away from Gertrude, now forming a little smile. "Listen... I was thinking... Maybe you could give me tips? I might end up like Sakamoto, losing my magic and... I was wondering you could help me cope with it, when the time comes."

"Why did that come out all of a sudden, Miyafuji?"

"Call me Yoshika. I..." Yoshika was nervous at first, but not anymore. "I love you too, Gertrude-san. I know you'd face the end without regrets."

"I don't know about no regrets, Yoshika."

"But I know you'd be living until the end like I would. I'd want to try and see if I could handle having no powers. I'll be wasting time again and again until..." Yoshika's eyes were already wet up that tears started to fall from her eyes that she lowered her head in embarrassment. "You don't know how this hurts me too, Gertrude! I hate it! I wasted to be a doctor and I chose to be a witch! I hate it!" And afterwards, she cried her heart out.

Gertrude really saw how Yoshika's problem could come out, as another question: What would she feel in herself if she went the wrong path? Gently putting two fingers at Yoshika's chin, before raising the Fusoan's head while she answers: "What you chose isn't the only choice you can have, Yoshika. You can be both. You know what? I'll even help you on both those things."

"Really? How?"

"I chose to be two things: I chose to be both a soldier and someone who carries a big burden."

"But that's different."

"Far from it, Yoshika. You pursued being a doctor while you took care of your family clinic for a short time, and even accepted the offer of a top-class school of medicine. That's only a stepping-stone. If you keep it going, it's not just experience you'd gain, but enough education too, while your heart truly earns its golden color: Being the best you could still be in the face of danger. Understand it, Yoshika. Because you'd use both of them for others' sake and yours too. So do this for me... Do this for everyone." Gertrude smiles before wiping some tears from the sides of her eyes, and eventually Yoshika's with one finger. "I got the bloody experience I need, so I may help you on them too."

"You'd really... You would really be there for me?"

"Of course, Yoshika. I feel I wanna do this with you. I'll protect you."

"Me too, Gertrude-san. I'll protect you the best I can too. I love you."

"I love you too, Yoshika." Gertrude and Yoshika held hands before they closed in and kissed each other again...

It was there they've seen, that their lives may be different. But along the lines of courage and the willingness to protect, both knew there was also the love that grows between them that helps them both survive a horrific fate.

Yoshika feels glad to be with Gertrude, who then feels contented. She finally found a feeling that's bigger than just Chris. She found a fresh beginning. And to both of them, it was each other.


End file.
